


You'll Always be Beautiful

by CryingIsFun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Crying, Funerals, M/M, Teen and up audience for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingIsFun/pseuds/CryingIsFun
Summary: On Bokuto's opinion Akaashi is always beautiful.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	You'll Always be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "He's gone.. Okay?"

Akaashi is beautiful, on Bokuto's opinion. He doesn't know how Akaashi manages to be so beautiful. Even if he's laying down on a casket, wearing a suit and showing no signs of life.

_It was Akaashi's funeral._

Bokuto was in the front, crying his eyes out. Kuroo, one of his best friends, was beside him rubbing circles on his back, trying to comfort him, though it showed no signs of success. Because how could he be okay? His best friend and lover was in front of him, and was showing no signs of living. He was dead.

Bokuto adjusted his position, so he could look at Akaashi's beautiful, pale face. Oh how he he wished he would open those beautiful eyes, but he won't because he's dead. Bokuto then remembers everything, the memories came flooding back. The crash, the phone calls, the white bright hospital room and Akaashi laying in the hospital bed, unconscious. There was different kinds of tubes and wires connected to him. It made his heart sink to see him in that condition.

Remembering it all over again, just made Bokuto cry harder. This wasn't supposed to happen he thought This wasn't suppose to happen to you... But it wasn’t like that was gonna bring him back.

He still remembers the day they got together.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was around noon time already, classes just ended after all.

Bokuto and Akaashi were having a walk on the park together, it was pretty cold outside, since it was pretty much December. Both of them are wearing thick jackets and a scarf. After walking for a while, they eventually stopped to sit down on a bench. It was silent for a while, only for Bokuto to break it. "Its pretty cold today, huh? Akaashi."

"Yes it is Bokuto-San. It is the middle of December after all."

"Heh. Yeah it is! Still, the view is gorgeous," indeed it was, the view was breathtaking, in front of them was the sun, setting, making the sky a mixture of orange, blue and pink, the trees are a contrast to the sky before them. "It is," Akaashi said "but I think you look better, Bokuto-San." Akaashi said, barely above a whisper, probably because he didn't mean to say it out loud and only keep it to himself. That was proven wrong when Bokuto looked at him. Akaashi blushed and sputtered, putting his hands up in defense, trying to think of an excuse." I-I mean--!"

Bokuto cut him off by smiling at him and taking his hand and intertwining them. "You think so? On my opinion, I think you're prettier." He brought Akaashi's hand to his mouth and planted a kiss on his knuckles. Akaashi blushed harder, he wasn't even sure anymore if it was because of the kiss or the cold. He swore that he matched the red scarf that he was wearing. "I like you Akaashi..." Bokuto said. "Do you love me back?" Bokuto asked, nervousness in his voice. Akaashi looked away and gave a nod. Bokuto smiled "I was in love with you for god knows how long! Thank goodness you love me back.." Bokuto said.

"Of course I do, Bokuto-San. Why wouldn't I?"

Bokuto used his free hand to cup Akaashi's cheek and leaned forward, only stopping to ask for permission. "May I?" When Akaashi gave a small nod, Bokuto closed the gap between them. The kiss was passionate and full of love, it's as if the two wanted this to happen a long time ago. Eventually they had to pull apart for air, when they did Bokuto rested his forehead on Akaashi's. Both of them blushing and panting. "So I guess we're together?" Bokuto asked as if he doesn't know the answer already. Akaashi smiled and gave a small nod. Eventually they parted from each other. Bokuto had the most biggest smile on his face.

Suddenly a snowflake fell on Bokuto's face, making Akaashi laugh lightly, making Bokuto blush more, the sound was melody to his ears. "The first snowflake of winter." Akaashi said, after laughing, but still blushing. Bokuto suddenly hugged him, it was the only thing that he could thought of doing. He couldn't believe it they were dating, dating for goodness sake Akaashi's mine Bokuto thought. he's actually mine. Bokuto was the happiest man in the world.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well... He wasn't really happy right now.

His lover was _dead_ for fucks sake. He ran a hand on the glass that was covering his beautiful Lover's face. "Why..why? Why did yo-you have to-to leave me..?" Hearing his best friend's useless pleading, while sounding so broken, shattered Kuroo's heart.

"Bokuto please calm down.."

"No! No.. He can't..! He won't..! He-he promised me! He promised me..we'll stay.. together.."

"I'm sorry, Bokuto, but he's gone.. Okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this and all that. This is my first ever public fic so it may not be that good nor long. Constructive criticism is welcomed


End file.
